


Crazy Random Happenstance

by zarrati



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, accidental meetings, meet at a party trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarrati/pseuds/zarrati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, you two know each other?” <br/>Ben rubs the back of his neck. “Kind of. We keep meeting.”</p><p>Ben and Leslie briefly meet at a party, and after that, he sees her everywhere, and he can't get her out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Random Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt wanting a college AU where Leslie and Ben meet at a party. A part of this was inspired by that part in the "Hamilton" song "Right Hand Man" where Burr and Hamilton comment on how they keep meeting...  
> And yes, I stole the title from Doctor Horrible.

The first time Ben sees her, it’s Halloween. He’s the Dread Pirate Roberts, and everyone there makes sure to tell him that his Princess Buttercup is somewhere lost among the crowd.   
  
He looks for her, more for the novelty of it than anything, but it’s not until two hours into the party that they find themselves at the keg at the same time.   
  
“Hey!” she says pointing to him with a smile, and he wonders if any of that blonde hair is actually hers. “Everyone’s been telling me that you were out there somewhere.”   
  
“Same. Doesn’t look like you need rescuing, though.”   
  
She cackles, some of her drink splashing out of her cup. “Nope. Not today.”   
  
She’s cute. Really cute, and he’s drunk and should probably ask for her name and number, but he doesn’t.   
  
Someone shouts “Leslie” from across the room and she waves. “Well, maybe I’ll see you around. At least I know you have good taste in movies.”   
  
He doesn’t work up the nerve to talk to her for the rest of the night.   
  
~~~~~   
  
He sees her again in the courtyard on campus working the table for a bake sale.    
  
“Hi!” she says brightly when he walks up, but then squints her eyes. “Wait, you look really familiar–Oh my god! The Dread Pirate Roberts. I almost didn’t recognize you without your mask and mustache.”   
  
He′s happier than he’d care to admit that she remembers him. “Uh, yeah. I can’t go around striking fear into the hearts of men across the seven seas all of the time. This is my alter ego.”   
  
She laughs, and yup, she’s just as cute when he’s sober. “Would you like to buy a baked good to support the campus historical society, and also sign our petition to have the history department add more classes highlighting the contributions made by women to music, art, literature, and politics?”   
  
“Yeah, sure.” He scribbles his signature.   
  
“Thank you very much…Ben Wyatt,” she says, reading his name off of the list. “We definitely appreciate your help and support.”   
  
He walks away with nearly ten dollars worth of “Elizabeth Barrett Brownies”.   
  
~~~~~   
  
She’s suddenly everywhere. A passing smile in line at the dining hall when she warns him to stay away from the pot roast but the waffles are always delicious, coming into a Starbucks just as she’s leaving, with more whipped cream in her cup than coffee.   
  
Even at the store where he does his best to hide the box of condoms he might never use.   
  
She sends personalized emails to all of the students that signed her petition, and it would be so easy to just reply back, but he doesn’t.   
  
But the way she smiles at him those times when they see each other makes him think he really should.   
  
~~~~~   
  
He finds himself looking for her more than he should, in every flash of blonde hair, every pair of really nice blue eyes.    
  
Even he realizes that it’s bordering on obsessive. He needs to be focused on surviving the semester, not trying to figure out the best places to be to “accidentally” run into her again.   
  
Especially if he was too chickenshit to do anything about it if he ever did see her again.   
  
It’s during one of those rarer moments that he’s not thinking about her that it happens.   
  
He knocks on his advisers open door, and he’s waved inside even though there’s already a student in with him.   
  
Leslie.   
  
“Oh, I can come back later if–”   
  
“Nonsense,” the older gentleman says to him, “you’re just the person I wanted to see.”   
  
Leslie smiles and waves. “Hi, Ben.”   
  
His stomach did somersaults that she even remembered his name.   
  
“Oh, you two know each other?”   
  
Ben rubs the back of his neck. “Kind of. We keep meeting.”   
  
“Wonderful! Well, Leslie is taking my government accounting course, and she’s certainly got some of her own very creative ideas.” He turns to Leslie. “Ben here was one of the best students I ever had. I know he won’t mind me volunteering him if you ever need a little extra help, do you, son?”   
  
“Uh, no. No, I don’t–I don’t mind.”   
  
“That’s great,” Leslie says, standing up and grabbing her bag. “Well, I better get going to my next class. Thank you again, Professor. See you later, Ben.”   
  
Ben waits two weeks for a call or an email or a note from his adviser that Leslie asked for him, but it never comes.   
  
~~~~~   
  
He’s at a frat party. Which frat, he couldn’t tell you, but he needed free alcohol.    
  
The loud music and hordes of frat brothers running into him remind him again why he hates coming to these things, but beggars can’t really be choosers when you’re poor and in desperate need of drinking away your problems.   
  
He’s by himself in a corner when a pretty brunette sits next to him. He’s sure there’s something wrong with him when he has no desire to even talk to her.   
  
“Hey, you’re Pirate Boy, right?”   
  
He takes another drink and grimaces. “I guess? I usually go by Ben, though.”   
  
“Gosh, don’t worry, I’m not trying to hit on you. Not for me, anyway.” She points somewhere across the room and his heart stops. “That’s my friend, Leslie. You remember her, right?”   
  
He nods, his eyes now locked with Leslie’s.   
  
“Good. She was too nervous to come over here and talk to you, but she’s been running her mouth about you since that damn Halloween party. And judging by the way you’re staring at her right now, it’s a good thing I came over to talk to you for her. She’s drunk and not going home with you, so don’t even think about it, but at least you can talk and exchange numbers or something. She likes you and she’s about to drive me crazy about it.”   
  
He grins. “She likes me?”   
  
The girl rolls her eyes and stands up. “Are you still in High School? Just go talk to her, and she’s the most amazing, wonderful person in the entire universe and if you do anything to hurt her, I’m a nursing student and know half a dozen ways to kill you and make it look like an accident.”   
  
He’s only half listening now, standing up and pushing his way past the crowds of people.   
  
“Hi.”   
  
Her cheeks are flushed, and yeah, she’s super drunk, but, also, really, really pretty.   
  
“Hi. I’m glad you came over. I need to thank Ann for talking to you for me.”   
  
Oh, so that’s her name. Yeah, he needed to thank her, too.   
  
“I’m glad she found me. Or you did. Well, whoever it was, I’m happy, too.”   
  
“Yeah?”    
  
Fuck, her smile is so amazing.   
  
“Yeah. I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately, especially since we keep running into each other. And I don’t feel weird saying that only because Ann said you have, too. I don’t mean it in a creepy, stalker way.”   
  
Wait, does saying that you don’t mean it in a creepy, stalker way just make you look more like a creepy stalker?    
  
“It’s, okay. My best friend basically went up to a random stranger and told him I like him. I’m just glad you didn’t run the other way.”   
  
“You wanna, like, go talk or something? I promise I won’t take you off the property. I know that’s one of Ann’s rules. Just like somewhere quieter so I can actually hear you?”   
  
“Okay, I just have to tell Ann where I’m going. We have a buddy system.”   
  
She pulls out her phone and sends Ann a quick text before grabbing two more beers and leading him outside.   
  
“This is much better,” she says, handing him the other beer. “Less noise and smells a lot less like B.O.”   
  
“Very true.”   
  
“So are you a pledge here or…”   
  
“Oh, no. I’m not 100% sure which fraternity this is. I’m only a little ashamed to admit that I just looked for a party and found one.”   
  
She laughs. “It’s okay. I’m only here because Ann said I was being weird and mopey and needed to have some fun. I’m really glad I listened.”   
  
“Me, too.”  He takes a swig from the bottle. “I’m not gonna lie, I was kinda hoping I’d hear from you after we ran into each other and Professor Waxman’s office.”   
  
“Oh, yeah. I almost lied and was gonna act like I needed help, but I’m actually doing really well in the class and didn’t want him or you to think I was stupid. I’m not stupid.”   
  
“I wouldn’t think that. But Government Accounting, huh? That’s not a typical Gen Ed. I feel like I would have seen you around more if you were an accounting major, and you were involved with the historical society…”   
  
“Oh, no, I’m a history major, but I really want to work for the government and I knew as terrible as accounting is, I should at least know something about. Oh! No offense.”   
  
He chuckles. “No, it’s okay. Not everyone likes numbers as much as me. I get it. But that’s cool. I want to be an accountant for the government, so maybe we might work together someday.”   
  
“We always seem to be running into each other, so I wouldn’t be surprised. That’ll be funny. Me trying to spend money and build awesome things like parks or something, and you telling me we can’t afford it.”   
  
“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with a little fiscal responsibility.”   
  
And her mouth is on his and she tastes like beer and magic, if that’s even a thing. He’s more than a little dazed when she pulls away.   
  
“Sorry, but you’re really cute and I kind of wanted to make you stop talking about fiscal responsibility. But mostly because you’re cute.”   
  
“I’m… I’m okay with that.”   
  
“Good.”   
  
He’s not sure how long they’re kissing before she straddles his lap or he slips his hands under her top. They’re in this weird vortex where time and space just don’t exist.   
  
She’s grinding her hips against his and he’s so hard it almost hurts.   
  
And it feels incredible.   
  
~~~~~   
  
He wakes up the next morning, hungover on his bed still wearing last night’s clothes.   
  
He doesn’t remember giving Leslie his number, but the only message on his phone is from her. A winking face.   
  
He smiles and sends one back before passing out again.   
  
~~~~~   
  
“Hello?”   
  
She sounds a little hesitant, but not in a bad way. Excited maybe? He hopes it’s that.   
  
“Uh, hi, Leslie? It’s Ben. Ben Wyatt.”   
  
She giggles. “Yes, I know it’s you.”   
  
“Oh, uhm, yeah. Caller ID. So, what–what are you doing?” He tries so make himself look casual even though she can’t see him and almost topples over when he remembers there’s nothing to lean back on.   
  
Oh, wow, smooth, Benji.   
  
“I’m just making some lunch. Ann’s still pretty hungover from the party last night, so I’m making her something to help.”   
  
“Oh, t-that’s really nice. You two sound like really good friends.”   
  
“We are. She’s amazing and I love her. So, what are you up to?”   
  
Ben looks down at his wrinkled t-shirt and flannel bottoms.   
  
“Uh, nothing really. Just, you know, hanging out.”   
  
“Cool.”   
  
“Yeah. Look, uhm, the reason I’m calling is ‘cuz, I was uh, wondering if you were free later to, like, go out or something. You know, meet up.”   
  
He holds his breath during the brief silence.   
  
“Yeah. That’d be great. I’d really like that.”   
  
He falls back onto his bed and smiles.   
  
~~~~~   
  
They go out for coffee, because that’s what grownups do, and it’s nice. She’s actually a really awesome person, and none of his weird illusions of her are shattered.   
  
She’s crazy smart, and is involved in more clubs than he even knew existed at the school. She has very passionate thoughts and opinions on pretty much everything, pockets included, and it’s amazing.   
  
When she says that she used to do Model U.N., his eyes almost bulge out of his head.   
  
And he loves getting to know her, he really does, but his dick is also making it clear that he would like to get to know her lady parts better, too, and it’s a bit of a battle.   
  
They both had a taste of her, and they want more.   
  
“So, I really had fun last night,” he says. “I don’t remember everything, but I remember enough.”   
  
She smiles and blushes. “I did, too. Like, a lot of fun. ‘I wish it didn’t have to end’ kind of fun. But me and Ann have a pretty solid ‘no drunk sex with strangers’ policy. So that’s why I, you know, stopped it.”   
  
Wait, did that mean…   
  
“But, I’m not drunk anymore. And you’re not a stranger.”   
  
Holy shit, it did.   
  
“If I send Ann a text now, I know she’ll make sure to be gone by the time we get back.”   
  
He didn’t even think. “I got lucky and am in a single this year. No roommate.”   
  
“Yes. Okay. Just, yes. That is even better.”   
  
~~~~~   
  
He already knew that making out with Leslie Knope is one of the greatest things in the world, but making out with a  _ naked _ Leslie Knope blows everything else out of the water.

Her skin is soft and tastes sweet, like she sweats sugar or something, and she makes the sexiest little noises when he finds just the right spots. 

She's surprisingly strong when she pushes him down against his bed, kissing and licking her way down his body.

“You have a really nice penis.”

“Oh, uhm th-thank you.”

“No, I mean it. A  _ really  _ nice penis.”

He's not sure what to say which is totally fine because soon her mouth is on said  _ really  _ nice penis and he can't form words.

Her hot, wet little mouth is currently sucking him for all that he's worth, and do they give prizes for amazing blowjob jobs? They should. Leslie would win by a long shot.

Seriously, how does she make her tongue  _ do _ that?

He can't stop the bucking of his hips, but she isn't fazed in the least, her head bobbing up and down to match. 

When he starts to feel that tingling and tightening in his balls, he grabs her shoulder.

“Fuck, stop. Oh my God I'm gonna cum if you don't stop. Jesus.”

She sits back on her knees and wipes her lips with a proud smile.

Good, she should be proud. She's talented.

“You’re really good at that.”

Oh, wow, real romantic, Ben.

She giggles. “Thanks. I like being really good at things. And I really liked doing that. Seriously, you have an amazing penis.”

It's his turn to roll her over.

“And I like that you're really good at that and so does my amazing penis.”

“I really want that amazing penis inside of me.”

His tongue flicks inside of her belly button and he smirks.

“Don't worry. It will be. I just want to do something first. Word is that I'm not so bad either.”

Her legs are shaking when he kisses the inside of her thighs. 

She squeaks at the first pass of his tongue, gripping the sheets and arching of the bed.

And good Lord, she tastes amazing.

How can one person taste so sweet  _ everywhere.  _

He dives back in, a man possessed to learn every single inch of her, every spot that makes her eyes roll back into her head.

She tugs on his hair and pulls him closer, making him groan which in turn makes her shiver.

His mouth focuses on her clit, two fingers pushing inside of her.

“Oh my God, Ben.  _ Fuck.” _

He's not sure how long it's been and honestly doesn't care. He wouldn't mind camping out here for the rest of the foreseeable future if it meant making her feel like this.

And when she pulls so hard on his scalp that it burns, when she releases a sound from the back of her throat and pulses around his fingers, he feels the greatest sense of happiness and pride.

It takes her a while to come back down, and he's fine with that, occupying his mouth by peppering small kisses on her hips and belly.

“Wow.”

He laughs. “The ultimate compliment. Well, that and your orgasm. That was fucking amazing.”

Her whole body flushes and even deeper shade of red. God, she's adorable. 

“It felt amazing.”

The rest happens in a blur. He rolls a condom on and covers her body with his.

He sighs into her mouth when he slides into her because he's pretty sure nothing else in his entire life has ever felt this good.

He tries to go slow, he really does, but the rolling of his hips speeds up almost against his will. It certainly doesn't help when Leslie grabs his ass and pulls.

“Harder,” she pants, and he lifts himself up onto his knees and thrusts.

God, she looks so beautiful, a light coat of sweat covering every inch of her, her breasts bouncing with every snap of his hips.

That tightening is back and he really doesn't want it to be over yet, but Leslie's sneaky.

She knows he's close and she looks up at him through hooded eyes, smiling wickedly before he feels her walls squeezing around him.

“Jesus, fuck.”

He manages a few more shallow thrusts before spilling into the condom and collapsing next to her.

He's still catching his breath as she brushes the sweaty hair out of his face.

“That was evil.”

She cackles. “Really? Looked to me like you enjoyed it. Alot.”

His thumb brushes her hip. “But you didn't cum again.”

She laughs again and shakes her head. “I'm good.  _ Really  _ good. Sometimes I can't even cum once. You already took care of me. It was my turn.”

He sighs, his eyes already droopy. “Okay, next time.” Her eyes go wide and he wants to punch himself in the face. “I mean, if you want. If this was a one time thing, uhm, that's g-good, too.”

He pretty much wants to crawl into a hole and die.

“No,” she says quickly, “I'd like that. To do this again, I mean. A lot.”

“Yeah?”

“Uh huh.”

“And, uhm maybe go out and do stuff, too? Like dinner or movies or something?”

“You mean date?” she smiles.

“Is that what it's called when you really like someone and want to get to know them better and do things with them and have lots of awesome sex?”

She giggles. “Usually, and I'd like that.”

He really hopes this isn’t a dream. 

“Yeah? O-okay. Let's do that.”

She yawns and stretches next to him, and he's really glad he bought that big box of condoms.

He throws out the condom and cleans himself off before crawling back in with her.

She curls her body around him and yawns. She's a cuddler, and he loves it.

“Do you have to go back home soon?”

“Nope.”

“So if I were to suggest that we nap and then do this again, you'd say…”

“I'd say that we'll need to go get food afterwards because I know I'll be starving after two rounds of amazing sex.”

“Waffles will be on me.”

“I knew I liked you.”

She kisses his jaw, and the things he's feeling don't scare him as much as they probably should. 

She turns over, her back against his chest. 

His last thoughts before he falls asleep are about how perfectly they fit together.


End file.
